Tween Weekly
by Agrata
Summary: Read our Tween Weekly updates about the hottest Tween Topics! Get interviews from the stars from the hit TV shows So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. See wahat romance is brewing behind the scenes. Mild Channy
1. Chad's interview

**Hey guys! I decided to make my own **_**Tween Weekly.**_** I didn't copy any of my stuff from the real **_**Tween Weekly **_**site on Disney Channel's Sonny with a Chance site. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hey Tween's, yesterday the _Tween Weekly _team and I had an interview with the teen heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper! We caught up with Chad when he was filming the number one hit tween drama, _Mackenzie Falls_. We asked him some questions for all of you fans out there so you can get to know the real CDC.

We have got many e-mails from you tween's, begging us to ask this heartthrob about his relationship with the nice girl over at _So Random!_, Sonny Monroe. Here's what Chad had to say about his and 's relationship behind the cameras.

"Well, Sonny is falling hard for the ol' Chadster. I mean, I _am_ America's teen heartthrob, who wouldn't? Anyway, I am not falling for Sonny though, if that's what you all are thinking. If Chad Dylan Cooper fell for a girl it would be a Tisdale or Hudson, not some girl from "Chuckle City". I like a girl with class, not laughs," proclaims Chad.

While we were there we asked Chad about his new movie - _The Chad Dylan Cooper Story_ which stars Chad himself as the lead and the funny girl Sonny Monroe.

"Well, originally Selena Gomez was going to play the part of Sonny, but then she stormed off the set in a diva tantrum and quit. So, Sonny got to play herself in my movie." While Chad was talking we noticed he had a small blush on his cheeks and like he was having a flash back. Is Chad not telling us everything?

After Chad told us about his movie we asked him some dating questions for you girls out there. Let's see if you would have a chance with the amazing man, CDC.

**Q: What do you first notice about a girl?**

**Chad's Answer: Her smile, though I know it won't be as beautiful as mine.**

**Q: Where would you go on a first date?**

**Chad's Answer: Well, for the first date I would go to the beach.**

**Q: What do you look for in a girl?**

**Chad's Answer: She has to be famous, pretty, rich, and will make me look good. Well, at least better then I already look, if that's even **_**possible**_**.**

**Q: Do you prefer blondes or burnets?**

**Chad's Answer: Burnets all the way!**

**Q: Do like blue eyes or brown eyes more?**

**Chad's Answer: Brown eyes. They remind me of chocolate and Chad Dylan Cooper likes his chocolate.**

**Q: Tall girls or short girls?**

**Chad's Answer: Not too short but not too short.**

**Q: Would you go out with someone who is funny?**

**Chad's Answer: It really depends on the person. Just not someone from **_**So Random!**_**.**

**Random Q: If you were a fruit, what would you be?**

**Chad's Answer: I would be the Logan Berry. Hard to get and everyone wants me.**

And there you have it Tween's! You just got a look into the mind of Chad Dylan Cooper! Next week we are interviewing Sonny Monroe, so make sure to "check us out!"

---Lacey

**Reveiw! And tell me what questions to ask Sonny when she gets interviewed!**


	2. Sonny's interview

**Here's the next interview on **_**Tween Weekly**_**! Sorry the questions at the bottom are very random but I didn't just want dating questions.**

* * *

Well Tween's, last week we had an interview with the heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper (see chapter one) and this week we had an interview with his TV Show rival – Sonny Monroe! We saw little Ms. Sunshine at a photo shoot and we asked her some juicy questions you guys e-mailed us.

We asked Sonny about her relationship with the hottie in studio two – Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Well, Chad and I aren't the closest of friends – I mean, if you can even call us that. We constantly fight; how can you not fight with him? He's just so infuriating! He thinks he is so perfect and that everyone around him doesn't have feelings. He thinks the world revolves around _Chad Dylan Cooper_," Sonny raved. "But don't get me wrong, Chad is a jerk most of the time, but he also has a softer side to him that not many people see. Like, he's helped me out in rough times when I've needed him. For instants, he pretended to be my date, so I could get James Conroy jealous. Chad actually does have a heart; it's just buried under a block of ice."

We also decided to ask Sonny about her relationship with the blonde beauty over at _So Random! _– Tawni Hart.

"Well, Tawni was my hero back in Wisconsin, so when I came to _So Random! _I was extremely excited to meet her, though she wasn't as excited to meet me. Tawni and I aren't the best of friends, but we do care for each other and we are beginning to grow closer," Sonny gave us her signature toothy smile.

Here are a few questions we asked Sonny here so you can really get to know the "ball of happiness" Sonny Monroe.

**Q: What happened to your dad?**

**Sonny's Answer: Oh, he's back in Wisconsin staying with my younger sister.**

**Q: Would you ever kiss someone on the first date?**

**Sonny's Answer: Well, it depends on how much I like this person. If I really like him then maybe.**

**Q: Did you ever watch **_**Mackenzie Falls **_**when you lived in Wisconsin.**

**Sonny's Answer: I did, but then I noticed how big of a jerk Chad was so I stopped watching. Plus, it's against the **_**So Random! **_**Code.**

**Q: What is your favorite kind of weather?**

**Sonny's Answer: A lot of people think I love the sunny weather, when really I love the rain.**

**Q: How does it feel to live in Hollywood?**

**Sonny's answer: It was a little intimidating at first, but I have made so many new friends and they have helped me adjust to this new life style. I'm not used to people screaming my name though, so that's a little weird.**

**Q: What do you look for in a guy?**

**Sonny's answer: I look for a guy who is sweet, funny, caring, and NOT Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**Q: Do you like a guy who has blonde or brown hair?**

**Sonny's answer: I like both I guess, but if I had to choose I would pick blonde.**

**Q: Guys with brown or blue eyes?**

**Sonny's answer: I like blue eyes. They remind me of the frozen lakes back in Wisconsin.**

**Q: Where would you like someone to take you on a first date?**

**Sonny's answer: A drive in movie. I just find those romantic.**

**Random question: If you could be a fruit, what would you be?**

**Sonny's answer: I would be a banana because they are bright and they always use banana peels in funny cartoons.**

Now, you have had a look inside of the head of Sonny Monroe. Read next week's issue and you will notice that someone has been playing cupid secretly. Who is it? Read the next update and find out!

--Lacey

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review about it!**


End file.
